In the area of computer security, a login or logon refers to credentials necessary to obtain access to a computer system, enterprise service (e.g., e-mail, data management systems, etc.), or other restricted area. Logging in or on is the process by which individual access to a computer system is controlled by identifying and authenticating the user through the credentials presented by the user. In many cases, the user supplies a username and a password. Depending on the level of security to the restricted area, the user may be asked to provide additional information such as a birthdate.
Once a user has logged in, the user can log off when the user no longer required access to the system. Each time a user returns, a subsequent log in may be necessary.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Moreover, while the disclosure is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the disclosure is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.